fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazumi Saitou
Kazumi Saitou is a Dream Magic Mage and the daughter of Magic Councilman Daichi Saitou. Appearance In year X784 she was a young and slim woman, her peach coloured hair only reaching her shoulders which would be up in a ponytail. She wore a light pink jumper and brown shorts along with brown boots. However, year X791 Kazumi grew into a beautiful woman, her hair reaching her chest and her body became slender and voluptuous. She wears a black shirt with one sleeve with armour piece covering them while wearing a sleeve glove on her other arm, she wears black trousers along with black combat boots with a belt holding her whip, her hair is let down with two strands tied up behind. In times where she wears "normal" clothing, she tends to be feminine but will add in a tomboyish feature. Personality Kazumi has a upbeat and cheerful personality, because of this it is easy for her to make friends. She also takes missions and danger seriously, not charging in and instead planning on what to do, she can become annoyed by people not following orders and/or doing the right thing. Kazumi is also a sensitive girl who always has sympathy for everyone, even villains. As when she meets the Oración Seis and tells the Magic Council that because of the way they were brought up with the Tower of Heaven and Brain - and said that the team can become good people. Kazumi is also playful and teases her friends and family, such as when Fairy Tail members returned seven years later she told them that she's older then them now and have to add a suffix onto her name. She treasures her friends and family and will do anything to protect them and will put herself in harm's way to ensure that they do not get hurt. Kazumi is an extremely hard worker in whatever she does and tries to make things right - when conflict arrives she always asks and listens to all sides of the story before finding a way that everyone can cooperate on. History Kazumi was born to Akio and Daichi Saitou and is the younger sister of Masaru. She is from a middle-class family who have made their riches with her father working for the Magic Ccouncil, because of this Kazumi would learn many things of the world she lives in and what dangers it holds as she hears of what her father has to deal with. Kazumi grew up to be respectful to others and to always look at a situation before going in, Kazumi also learnt about right and wrong as her father would create scenarios to help her choose what she should do in any kind of situation, however a lot of the times she would chose a different solution that would surprise her father. This would happen with her brother, Masaru. As her father worked for the Magical Council, employees were respectful for her whenever they would meet, and she would respect them as well. Kazumi formed close bonds with some of the employees working in the Magic Council and would help her father with his work. Kazumi would also train with her older brother, Masaru. The two were very close and were always there for each other whenever one was sad, discouraged or needed comfort. Growing up Kazumi would be more involved with the magic council... Magic and Abilities Dream Magic (ドリームマジック) Kazumi's main use of magic is Dream Magic, she can create dreams as well as manipulating existing dreams and change them to their choosing. Kazumi mostly uses her magic to give good dreams to whenever people have trouble sleeping or have had a nightmare, however she can give them emotional dreams but not so far to be considered a nightmare. * Delusion: Kazumi lets the enemy see something that is not real, the more the enemy denies it the more real it comes to them. * Imagination: Kazumi lets the enemy see something that they wish to, falling for this gives an advantage to the her to strike them. * Trance: Kazumi has the enemy stand frozen, their conscious slowly fading away as almost they are falling asleep. * Phantasm: Kazumi allows the enemy to see someone the she demands. * Unseen: Kazumi is almost seen as invisible, she uses this for stealth. The only people who are able to see her are only people she lets allowed. Enhanced Strength Kazumi has enhanced strength as she can barrel through an army and crush buildings with some ease Master Hand to Hand Combat Kazumi is wekk known to hand to hand combat, training since she was young she has proven herself to hold her own and to fight without using magic. Equipment * Whip (ホイップ) Kazumi uses her whip to enhance her strength to help throw or lift things she can’t do just with her bare hands. Kazumi also uses her whip to tie down her enemies or caught them for another mage to strike them down. Relationships Main article: Kazumi Saitou/Relationships Trivia * Kazumi eats more then the average person, however she doesn't gain weight which upsets her as she is underweight. Category:Templates Category:Airascarlet19 Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Caster Magic